


(Podfic of) Radio Silence by Febricant

by chemm80



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 07:00:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1460179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chemm80/pseuds/chemm80
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek’s still looking at him like he’s never seen him before. Hell, maybe he hasn’t. There’s certainly fewer layers over his core than there used to be, stripped off gradually with the last of his awkwardness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Podfic of) Radio Silence by Febricant

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Semper Fi](https://archiveofourown.org/works/534716) by [Febricant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Febricant/pseuds/Febricant). 
  * Inspired by [Misplaced Detour Signs](https://archiveofourown.org/works/535754) by [Febricant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Febricant/pseuds/Febricant). 
  * Inspired by [Meet Me At Your Worst](https://archiveofourown.org/works/537836) by [Febricant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Febricant/pseuds/Febricant). 



> Although there is pack/soul bonding stuff there, I found it impossible to read this series as other than "Teen Wolf meets Generation Kill" (although that is my interpretation, not the author's) and if you know me at all, you know I found that impossible to resist. And if you know Febricant's work at all, you'll know there's no need to. Thanks to Febricant for leaving blanket permission.

Cover by [](http://laisserais.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**laisserais**](http://laisserais.dreamwidth.org/)

**Length:** 2:44:38

[MP3](http://lavishsqualor.salty-goodness.com/chemm80/Teen%20Wolf/Radio%20Silence%20series%20by%20Febricant.zip) (Right-click and Save-As to download) || 81 MB  
[Audiobook](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/052014041201.zip) by [](http://cybel.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**cybel**](http://cybel.dreamwidth.org/)


End file.
